


Help me Over

by BilletDoux



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilletDoux/pseuds/BilletDoux
Summary: Loki and Fandral sneak out one night and go skinny dipping.





	Help me Over

Loki and Fandral pressed their backs against the garden wall when they heard nearby voices.

“This is madness,” Fandral said quietly. Loki chuckled.

“Shut up,” was Loki's whispered reply “and help me over this wall before anyone else comes.”

The small lake was only about a thirty minute walk into nearby woods if you weren't two lovers trying your hardest to keep your affair a secret, roughly fifty if you were. The evening light had just begun to disappear behind the trees by the time they made it to the water.

“Your clothes are going to be _filthy_ ,” Loki warned, watching fandral strip and toss each item with a wild abandon. Fandral only responded with laughter as he went running into the water.

Loki took the time to fold his clothes and lay them neatly on a nearby rock, he did this slower than necessary, because it granted him the opportunity to admire Fandral. He’d gone about waist deep in the water by that point; the way the evening's golden light reflected off the lake and onto Fandral’s skin was enough to take Loki's breath away on its own, but when he began taking handfuls of water and rubbing them into his arms and chest as a method to get acclimated to the water’s temperature Loki subconsciously began chewing on his bottom lip.

“Darling?”

Fandral's voice snapped Loki out of whatever he'd begun to think about.

“Yes?”

“Aren't you coming?”

Loki stepped out of his pants and quickly folded them, not even noticing Fandral had stepped out of the water and was now walking back towards him. His hands felt warm as they gently ghosted over Loki's forearms, and no matter how many times Fandral touched him so sweetly, Loki couldn't believe he was always that warm.

“Is it cold?” Loki asked as Fandral led him gently into the lake.

“A bit, but I'll keep you warm.”

“Keep me warm how? Because the last time someone said that to me while swimming you and my brother--"

“Will you ever let that go?” Fandral questioned, a smile spreading across his face.

“I don't care if we were merely adolescents you _peed--_ "

Fandral splashed a bit of water onto Loki's stomach to silence him and Loki responded with a yelp and a slap to his arm.

“ _Fool,_ ”

Fandral pressed a kiss to Loki's jaw.

“Here,” Fandral mumbled against Loki's skin. He cupped his hands and poured a small amount down Loki's back. Loki sighed and pressed himself a bit closer to Fandral's body.

“Does it feel nice?”

Loki only hummed in response.

The light of the sun was soon consumed by the darkness of night; cool moonlight began to replace the warm rays of sunlight.

“You look beautiful like this, darling, bathed in moonlight.”

“And completely naked?”

“Well, that's nice too.”

Loki grinned and wrapped his arms around Fandral's torso.

“Are you ready to go in a bit deeper?” Fandral asked.

“as long as you keep holding onto me.”

“I had no intention of letting you go.”


End file.
